Rainbow
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Kumpulan one-shoot tentang kisah cinta Hiruma dan Sena. Warning : BL / shonen-ai, OOC. HiruSena! :  Gak suka gak usah baca. Chapter 4 : Dekat. Review please  :D
1. Ajaib

~ Sama Dengan ~

- Ajaib-

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : OOC, gaje, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

Semua orang tahu, bahwa Kobayakawa Sena adalah milik Hiruma Youichi. Bahkan secara kasat mata, sudah ada peraturan yang tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bahwa sekali kau menggoda Sena, maka iblis dari neraka alias Hiruma akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia.

Aneh memang, dan Sena sendiri mengakuinya.

Secara ajaib, dia menerima pernyataan cinta ―yang lebih mirip ancaman― Hiruma. Silahkan menyebut Sena bodoh. Dengan senang hati dia akan menerimanya karena memang seperti itu faktanya. Sena hanya berpikir dia mencintai Hiruma, itu saja.

Pada awalnya memang terkesan aneh bagi Sena untuk membiasakan diri dengan sikap-sikap aneh Hiruma. Tapi akhirnya dia terbiasa juga. Contohnya, terbiasa dengan sikap posesif Hiruma, terbiasa agar tidak berteriak ketika melihat Hiruma menyelinap ke kamarnya malam-malam, terbiasa menghadapi Hiruma yang sedang _bad mood_ atau sedang senang, dan lain-lain.

Ehem, kejadian di atas bisa dikategorikan sebagai keajaiban.

Tapi Sena tak peduli. Dia sudah cukup senang dengan hubungannya dengan Hiruma, dengan atau tanpa keajaiban menyertai hubungan mereka.

Ooo00ooO

"Oi, kuso chibi!"

Sena menoleh, memandangi wajah familiar yang sudah setahun ini selalu menemaninya. Seulas senyum mewarnai wajah Sena yang agak merona. Hiruma menghampirinya dengan langkah santai namun berirama. Koridor sekolah tak begitu ramai sore itu, hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Ada apa Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena. Hiruma berhenti di depan Sena, lalu mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu. Beberapa detik terlewat dalam hening, sembari mereka saling menikmati kebersamaan yang tengah tercipta.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sena cemberut. Dia pikir Hiruma akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, atau apa. Minimal pulang bersama. Tapi kenyataannya? Jauh dari yang Sena bayangkan. Hiruma memang selalu seperti itu, tak pernah bisa ditebak walaupun kau adalah seorang pembaca pikiran yang hebat.

"Lalu?" kejar Sena. Masih berharap ternyata.

Kali ini tangan Hiruma yang bergerak. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Sena secara tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Sena memerah secara otomatis. "Tidak ada kelanjutannya."

Oh, oke. Sena paham kalau inilah batas perlakuan romantis Hiruma untuk Sena pada hari ini. Entah besok seperti apa, Sena tak bisa ―atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani― menebak lebih jauh. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Hiruma tak bisa ditebak.

Tapi kali ini, tak ada sikap kesal atau cemberut terlukis di wajah manis Sena. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum. Inilah yang ajaib dari Hiruma. Setidaknya Sena bisa menikmati semua perlakuan tidak biasa dari Hiruma setiap hari tanpa terlewat.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka biasa saja, tapi Sena percaya kalau keajaiban selalu menyertai mereka. Selalu seperti itu. Semoga.

* * *

Music mode : 1234 - Plain White T's.

AN:

Saya suka lagu ini. *gak penting amat*

Yeah, pendek. Saya membuat one-shoot ini dengan perasaan _desperate_ karena flashdisk saya masih hilang. Dan dengan demikian, usaha saya untuk melanjutkan fic 'Only You' semakin sulit. Hahahaha… *ketawa garing*

Kritik atau saran diterima. Flame? Silahkan saja. Asal anda sendiri yang menanggung dosa. LOL.

Oh ya, itu di bawah ada omake gaje. Silahkan dinikmati~

^_~  
Aoi Misora.

* * *

Ketika Hiruma dan Sena sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Terlihatlah sebuah mobil _sport_ merah yang mahal terparkir. Sena sudah tahu kalau itu mobil Hiruma, jadi dia biasa saja ketika Hiruma menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hiruma-san, memangnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa harus naik mobil?"

"Ke bandara."

"E―eh, untuk apa? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Paris, bulan madu."

"Hah?" 


	2. Bicara

~ Rainbow ~

- Bicara -

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : OOC, gaje, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

Hiruma melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sena dengan posesif, seakan tidak mau membiarkan Sena pergi atau menghilang entah kemana. Itu memang sifatnya, selalu ingin menguasai sesuatu untuknya sendiri, atau lebih mudahnya, tak mau berbagi.

Mereka tengah memandang bulan dari kamar Sena. Tentu saja Hiruma masuk tanpa ijin ke kamar Sena. Sena sendiri sudah tidak kaget ketika melihat Hiruma sudah tidur-tiduran dengan santai di tempat tidurnya. Mereka sudah paham kebiasaan satu sama lain, dan tak perlu dibicarakan.

Hening menguasai kamar Sena. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tanpa ada yang bicara. Justru saat-saat inilah yang mereka rindukan. Ketika mereka saling diam, tetapi hati mereka terpaut menjadi satu, tanpa ada penghalang yang membatasi. Tidak ada kata yang meluncur dari mulut mereka. Semua diam, seakan menghormati Hiruma dan Sena.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, Sena sudah tertidur di pelukan Hiruma. Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai ―karena dia jarang sekali tersenyum― sambil memandang wajah polos Sena yang tampak sangat imut. Lalu dengan perlahan mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah membaringkan Sena di tempat tidurnya, Hiruma menarik kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di situ.

Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sepertinya Sena kecapekan tadi, karena biasanya jam tidur Sena tidak secepat ini. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Hiruma tahu jam tidur Sena, karena sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Hiruma hampir mengetahui segalanya.

Tangannya terulur lambat, mengelus pipi putih Sena yang tampak menggemaskan. Dia selalu suka melihat Sena. Bahkan sejak setahun lalu, ketika mereka belum menjadi kekasih. Mungkin agak memalukan, tapi bisa dibilang Hiruma jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat itu Sena yang baru diterima dan kelihatan masih polos, memang sangat menarik. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat bergerak perlahan tertiup angin, matanya memancarkan kegembiraan yang luar biasa karena sudah diterima masuk ke SMA Deimon, dan bibirnya juga dihiasi dengan seulas senyum yang luar biasa menawan. Ditambah dia duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran di bulan April. Siapa yang tidak terpana melihatnya?

Walaupun malas mengakuinya, Hiruma tahu kalau dia langsung tertarik sejak pertama kali melihat Sena.

Sejak itulah dia mulai mencari-cari perhatian Sena. Mulai dari mengancam Sena, menyuruh Sena dengan seenaknya, dan lain-lain. Terlihat tidak wajar memang, tapi memang itulah cara yang kelihatan paling 'normal' di mata Hiruma. Pengagum Sena yang terdiri dari 80% siswi Deimon dan 90% siswa Deimon, harus rela melihat idolanya disuruh-suruh oleh Hiruma. Mereka tidak mau mati sia-sia di tangan Hiruma.

Lama-kelamaan, mereka menjadi dekat, dan tanpa basa-basi Hiruma langsung menyatakan cintanya dengan sedikit mengancam. Padahal Hiruma sudah berlatih agar sikapnya yang satu itu tidak muncul pada saat menyatakan cinta pada Sena. Tapi memang sudah sifatnya sejak lahir, akhirnya tetap muncul juga. Beruntung saat itu Sena menerimanya, bukan malah ketakutan melihatnya.

Hiruma tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sena menggeliat lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sekali lagi, tak ada kata yang terucap. Hiruma mengecup pelan pipi Sena, lalu ikut tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk Sena. Sena yang merasa dipeluk, memeluk balik Hiruma secara tidak sadar. Pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan malam itu tanpa saling bicara, tetapi saling memahami.

* * *

Music mode : Di Bawah Sinar Bulan Purnama – Sa'Unine.

AN:

Oke. Ini kedua kalinya saya memakai lagu Sa'Unine sebagai _music mode_. Salahkan guru biola saya yang meracuni murid-muridnya dengan CD musik Sa'Unine. Untuk Ibu Yuni, makasih bu~ ;D

Ya ha! Jadi juga chapter kedua. Baru kali ini saya bikin fic tanpa dialog, isinya deskrip semua. Hahahaha~ semoga tidak membosankan ya ^^. Dan maafkan saya yang masih saja membuat chapter-chapter ini dengan pendek. Semoga (semoga lho~) chapter depan lebih panjang! :D Oh ya, saya usahakan bisa apdet fic ini dengan cepat, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf atas fic 'Only You'. :)

Kritik dan saran diterima. Flame juga diterima, tapi tetap saya ingatkan, jangan menambah dosa. Oke? Seperti biasa, ada omake gaje (dan memakai dialog) di bawah. Selamat menikmati~

^_~  
Aoi Misora

* * *

Sinar-sinar mentari memasuki kamar Sena lewat jendela kamarnya, pertanda hari sudah pagi. Sang pemilik kamar, tidak lain adalah Kobayakawa Sena, mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan malas, dia menguap. Tapi pagi itu terasa agak ganjil bagi Sena. Tentu saja, karena tamu tak diundang alias Hiruma Youichi ikut menumpang tidur di sampingnya, dan dengan tambahan memeluknya. Garis bawahi itu.

"Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena sambil mengguncang bahu Hiruma yang juga sudah mulai terjaga.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau malah tidur di tempat tidurku? Dan memelukku?"

"Memangnya kau ingin lebih dari ini? Boleh."

"Kyaa! Hiruma-san mesum!"

Benar-benar pagi yang indah. 


	3. Cemburu

~ Rainbow ~

- Cemburu -

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : OOC, gaje, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

"Hiruma-san," panggil Sena pada Hiruma yang tengah menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan pulang. "Tadi kau bertemu Jumonji-san ya?"

Otomatis, Hiruma menoleh ketika Sena menyebutkan nama Jumonji. Raut wajahnya berubah, menjadi raut wajah tidak suka yang kelihatan sangat jelas. Memang, Hiruma dan Jumonji sejak dulu adalah rival dalam memperebutkan Sena. Walaupun sekarang Sena sudah menjadi milik Hiruma, kebencian sebagai sesama rival masih saja ditunjukkan oleh dua orang itu.

"Kenapa kau malah bicara tentang lelaki bodoh itu?" Hiruma kembali menatap lurus ke depan, pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan melihat jalan, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya mulai panas.

Sena menarik tangan Hiruma takut-takut, berharap kekasihnya itu kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, apa salahnya?"

Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Sena ikut berhenti. "Sayang sekali, kau sangat salah kalau bertanya tentang lelaki bodoh kurang kerjaan itu padaku."

Sena mulai cemberut. Dia tahu kalau Hiruma dan Jumonji tidak pernah akrab ―bahkan selalu bertengkar jika bertemu― satu sama lain, dan itu hanya gara-gara memperebutkan dia. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang mereka masih saja terus membenci? Sena rasa sikap Jumonji baik kepadanya, dan tidak ada alasan untuk melanjutkan persaingan konyol itu lagi.

"Hiruma-san, Jumonji-san itu temanku," ucap Sena sabar.

"Lalu? Kenapa memang kalau dia temanmu?" Hiruma menoleh ke arah Sena dengan wajah datar. Sungguh, Sena paling benci suasana seperti ini.

"Setidaknya bersikap baiklah kepadanya. Tidak ad―"

"―bersikap baik? Lucu sekali," potong Hiruma. Sena bisa mendengar nada menyindir dalam perkataan Hiruma. Oke, kali ini Sena benar-benar kesal. Untung saja dia memiliki kesabaran di atas rata-rata, jadi dia masih sanggup menghadapi Hiruma yang seperti ini.

"Tapi Jumonji-san cukup baik padaku, kok."

Hiruma berhenti melangkah lagi. "Sebenarnya kau ini kekasih siapa? Aku atau Jumonji?"

Walaupun kesabaran Sena di atas rata-rata, pasti tetap akan habis juga. Dan kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar habis dalam menghadapi Hiruma. Dengan kesal, dia melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sena benar-benar marah pada Hiruma. Diajak bicara baik-baik malah semakin menjengkelkan. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik Sena tidak usah bicara saja.

Hiruma tidak mengejar Sena, dan itu memang yang diinginkan Sena. Hiruma sudah cukup aneh hari ini, tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Lagipula Sena butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan otaknya, dan Sena rasa Hiruma juga membutuhkannya.

Ooo00ooO

Tring.

Itu adalah bunyi _e-mail_ masuk yang ke 142. Sena bisa menghitungnya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengecek ponselnya. Entah kenapa yang terpikirkan setiap mendengar _e-mail_ masuk adalah _e-mail_ dari Hiruma, jadi dia malas membukanya. Sena bahkan tidak keberatan kalau ponselnya akan kekurangan memori untuk menyimpan ratusan _e-mail _itu.

Tring.

143. Sayang sekali, Sena masih belum mau mengecek ponselnya.

Tring.

144. Sena makin jengah. Telinganya sudah bosan mendengar bunyi yang selalu sama sejak tadi. Harusnya tadi dia mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi _silent_ saja.

Tring.

145. Kali ini Sena sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat ponselnya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari atas meja. Lalu dicek satu persatu. Firasat Sena benar, semua itu _e-mail_ dari Hiruma, dan semuanya berisi kalimat yang sama…

…_Maafkan aku._

Konyol. Sena hampir tidak percaya melihat semua _e-mail_ dari Hiruma yang berisi sama. Dia pikir iblis yang satu itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis _e-mail_ sebanyak itu tiap menit. Lagi pula, apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran Hiruma? Kenapa dia mau mengirimkan _e-mail_ sebanyak ini kepadanya? Benar-benar aneh.

Tring.

Bukan, itu bukan suara _e-mail_ masuk, tapi suara telepon dari arah ponsel Sena. Lelaki itu mengecek ponselnya dengan segera, dan ternyata yang menelponnya adalah Hiruma, sang kekasih aneh yang mengirimkan 145 _e-mail_ setiap menit. Bagus sekali.

"Halo?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu. Dia masih sedikit marah atas kejadian tadi sore.

"Sena?" kali ini suara Hiruma yang terdengar. Sena agak sedikit merinding, bingung mau bicara apa.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"E―eh, kenapa menelpon?" tanya Sena, berharap ucapannya tidak salah kali ini.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalau begitu aku putuskan saja sambungan telepon sialan ini."

Harapan Sena tidak terkabul. Ucapannya salah.

Sena gugup. "Bu― bukan begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sena frustasi. Baru kali ini dia mengobrol dengan tidak jelas begini. Sudah begitu pakai acara marah-marah lagi. 'Kan Sena yang sedang kesal, seharusnya Hiruma lebih sedikit perhatian.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu apa susahnya?"

Ups.

Ini di luar dugaan Sena. Dia tidak menyangka akan bilang begitu pada Hiruma. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya, dan hubungannya dengan Hiruma akan resmi berakhir. Ya, sangat disayangkan.

"Bisa tolong kau ulangi perkataanmu?" Suara Hiruma terdengar datar di ujung telepon sana. Oh tidak, pasti dia benar-benar marah.

"E― eh, bukan apa-apa."

Hening. Tidak ada yang saling bicara dalam jeda waktu itu.

"Ya, aku akui bahwa aku memang cemburu." Perkataan Hiruma otomatis membuat Sena kaget. Seorang Hiruma Youichi mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu? Pasti telinga Sena mengalami gangguan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu akrab dengan Jumonji sialan itu. Aku juga tidak suka tatapan matanya ketika melihatmu tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak suka."

Sena diam-diam tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka Hiruma ternyata bisa cemburu juga. Walaupun agak di luar kebiasaan, tapi Sena tetap menyukai sisi Hiruma yang agak tersembunyi ini.

"Aku senang," ucap Sena sambil memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Kau mau jujur mengakui kalau kau cemburu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu cemburu seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Terdengar suara kekehan khas Hiruma dari seberang sana. "Kumaafkan. Lagi pula aku harusnya mengucapkan selamat padamu yang telah berhasil membuatku mengirimkan 145 _e-mail_ setiap menit."

Pipi Sena merona. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak ucapkan sekarang saja lewat telepon?"

"Mengucapkan apa?"

"Isi _e-mail_ darimu," ucap Sena tidak sabar. "Ayo ucapkan."

"Tidak mau," ucap Hiruma cepat.

"Ayolah."

"Tidak mau."

"Sekali ini saja," bujuk Sena. "Aku ingin mendengar ucapan itu langsung darimu, ya?"

Tut tut tut. Sambungan telepon terputus. Tentu saja yang memutuskan adalah Hiruma. Sena merengut kesal. Ternyata walaupun Hiruma sudah mengakui bahwa dia cemburu, tetap saja tidak akan meminta maaf semudah itu. Benar-benar sifat Hiruma.

Tapi Sena tetap senang, karena sudah membuat seorang Hiruma Youichi cemburu. Kesempatan yang langka bukan?

* * *

Music mode : Dia Dia Dia – Afghan Syahreza.

AN:

Woohooo, udah chapter 3 aja nih. Gak kerasa, nyahahahahaha~

Hiruma OOC banget ya? Ah bodo ah. Bingung soalnya. Udah mendalami karakter Hiruma sampe 3 hari tetep aja ketemunya OOC. Lagipula bikin Hiruma cemburu emang susah banget. Jadi ya, mohon maaf kalo Hiruma jadi keliatan OOC banget.

Oke, tetap ada omake di bawah ini. Silahkan dinikmati! Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Kritik, saran, bahkan pujian untuk sang author *dihajar*, maaf, maksudnya untuk fic ini. Tentu saja diterima. Flame? Diperbolehkan kok. Tapi yang dosa situ aja ya, jangan ngajak-ngajak saya. LOL.

^_~  
Aoi Misora

* * *

Tring.

Belum ada semenit setelah Hiruma memutuskan telepon dengan seenaknya sendiri, sudah ada telepon lain yang menunggu untuk diangkat. Sena mengeluh sebentar, lalu terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya adalah Hiruma. Lagi.

"Ha― halo?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tut tut tut. Sambungan telepon terputus.

Kali ini Sena tidak ada waktu untuk menggerutu atau sekedar cemberut ketika Hiruma memutuskan sambungan telepon lagi. Mungkin dia harus mengubah pandangannya terhadap Hiruma, bahwa Hiruma ternyata juga seseorang yang bisa bersikap romantis.


	4. Dekat

~ Rainbow ~

- Dekat -

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Note : Tidak ada unsur amefuto di fic ini.

* * *

Jarak. J-a-r-a-k. Hanya sekumpulan huruf yang membentuk satu kata, tapi mampu memisahkan mereka sedemikian rupa, hingga hati pun harus rela berkorban.

Mereka, ya, Hiruma dan Sena.

Bukan suatu masalah besar sebenarnya bagi pasangan muda jaman sekarang. Teknologi sudah berkembang pesat dan mereka bisa bertukar kabar tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak uang atau mengorbankan waktu.

Tapi bagi Hiruma, ini suatu masalah besar. Masalah perasaan. Masalah hati.

Sekejam-kejamnya Hiruma sebagai seorang iblis, Hiruma masih mempunyai hati yang sama seperti orang biasa. Hati yang mudah terluka, sepintar apapun Hiruma mengakalinya. Otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Kosong. Hampa.

Hanya beberapa menit berpisah saja, sudah membuat Hiruma merindukannya. Sejauh ini, cuma Sena yang bisa membuat Hiruma merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak berguna. Hiruma rela masuk ke dalam kamar Sena malam-malam tanpa ijin hanya untuk memandangi wajah polosnya yang sedang tidur, walaupun esok harinya dia harus 'diceramahi' oleh pemuda mungil itu.

Jika kasusnya hanya karena masalah tempat, bukan suatu hal yang merepotkan bagi Hiruma. Hiruma rela menyusul Sena dimanapun pemuda itu berada, hanya untuk memuaskan kerinduannya.

Tapi ini masalah roh. Eksistensi sebagai seorang manusia.

Sena sudah meninggal tepat satu tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Tak ada yang selamat, seluruh penumpang tenggelam bersama pesawat di lautan. Hiruma hanya bisa diam mendengar berita itu. Otak jeniusnya tetap berjalan. Mengamuk pun percuma, Sena tak akan kembali. Lebih baik diam dalam kehampaan.

Hiruma memang merasa sedih, merasa kehilangan, merasa bahwa takdir sangat tidak adil padanya. Tapi dia hanya menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hiruma tidak bercaya pada orang lain. Menurutnya, tidak ada orang yang mengerti dirinya sebaik Sena. Bukannya tidak berusaha membuka hati, tapi memang seperti itu Hiruma. Terlihat kuat, tetapi jiwanya sudah terkubur bersama jasad Sena. Terbakar hingga menjadi abu. Habis, tak ada sisa.

Detik ini, Hiruma tengah berdiri di depan makam Sena. Sendirian, karena anggota keluarga Sena yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Hiruma tersenyum tulus di depan nisan Sena, suatu hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan mengingat selama ini dia hanya menyeringai. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Hiruma mulai membuka mulut.

"Halo Sena, apa kabarmu?" tanya Hiruma, lalu tertawa pelan, seperti untuk dirinya sendiri. "Rasanya aneh kalau aku berbasa-basi ya?"

Tak ada respon. Jelas saja.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hiruma lagi. "Kau tahu? Kau sudah meninggalkanku tepat satu tahun. Apa kau juga merindukanku Sena?"

Hiruma menyentuh nisan Sena dengan amat perlahan, seakan takut menghancurkannya. "Aku merasa kehilangan. Aku kacau, Sena. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Jeda sebentar sebelum Hiruma mulai berkata lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, kuso chibi. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Sebenarnya aku sempat berfikir untuk bunuh diri dan menyusulmu. Tapi rasanya, hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memarahiku jika aku benar-benar melakukannya, jadi aku batalkan." Seulas senyum pedih kembali terukir di wajah Hiruma. "Aku memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa hidupku yang sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar menyusulmu. Dan dalam jangka waktu itu, aku minta kau memikirkan 'ceramah' yang akan kau berikan untukku nanti jika kita bertemu di alam sana."

Hiruma tertawa sebentar. Tawa yang benar-benar hampa. "Aku juga akan menyiapkan diriku agar tidak kaget melihatmu marah-marah saat kita sudah bertemu lagi nanti. Tenang saja."

Hiruma menarik tangannya dari nisan Sena. Rencananya sudah bulat. Dia akan menyambungkan kembali potongan jiwanya yang sudah menjadi abu. Tidak peduli berapa lama, dia tahu kalau suatu saat dia pasti bertemu lagi dengan Sena.

"Oh, tapi tenang saja. Itu tak berarti aku melupakanmu. Aku tetap mencintaimu," ujar Hiruma. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sena. Tenanglah disana, sampai aku menyusulmu nanti."

Hiruma melangkah pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman yang tampak sepi siang itu. Hiruma yakin, walaupun jiwa mereka terpisah jauh, tapi hati mereka akan selalu dekat.

* * *

NP : Because of Love - Kyuhyun and Sungmin.

AN:

Ah, jelek banget. Saya aja nggak yakin publish-nya. #plak

Uh, maaf kalo mengecewakan dan pendek. Habis hiatus agak panjang sih, jadi belum banyak ide yang mampir ke kepala. Saya juga lagi sibuk dengan PR dan tugas yang ajegile banyaknya. Belum lagi sebentar lagi UAS. Ah, kepala saya bisa jebol. :(

Ehm, saya mau ngingetin lagi, kalo ini adalah kumpulan one-shoot. Jadi satu chapter dengan chapter lainnya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. Oke?

Review ya, supaya mood menulis saya bangkit lagi. Flame juga nggak apa-apa kok, sepanjang nge-flame tentang ceritanya aja, bukan karena karakter, apalagi masalah shonen-ai. Mohon teliti ya, 'kan di atas sono udah dikasih warning. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Lho kok jadi sewot sendiri. :P

^_~  
Aorange


End file.
